OS Concour Eclipse
by Lou228
Summary: Edward&Bella se retrouvent mariés par accident. Ils se rencontrent chez Maître Jasper Hale pour régler le problème. L'attirance entre eux est si forte qu'à la première occasion, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre.


**PDV Edward**  
Mardi 17 avril.

_- " PAPA!  
- C'est bon j'arrive.  
- Je vais être en retard.  
- Mais non. "_

Je mis ma veste, pris ma mallette et cherchais partout après mes clefs de voiture.

_- " Lena ?  
- J'ai déjà tes clefs.  
- Oh ! Alors allons-y.  
- Pas trop tôt."_

Elle passait devant moi, je fermais l'appartement et voilà, la journée pouvait commencer. Lena courait dans les escaliers et j'essayais de la suivre du mieux que je pouvais. Il était déjà 7h50 et elle allait être en retard à l'école, comme tous les matins.

_- " N'oublie pas de venir me chercher à 16h00.  
- Je suis toujours à l'heure Lena.  
- Tu dois me conduire à mon cours danse après.  
- Je sais. Bonne journée. "_

Elle me sourit et je fus incapable de ne pas lui sourire, elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partit rapidement vers ses amies. Je vis au loin madame Coop, la directrice, j'allais partir discrètement mais elle cria mon prénom. Toutes les femmes présentes se tournèrent vers moi.

_- " Monsieur Cullen  
- Je suis pressé madame Coop.  
- Vous êtes en retard. "_

Je regardais ma montre et soufflais.

_- " Une minute. La prochaine fois, on sera à l'heure.  
- Si vous aviez une femme dans votre vie, vous seriez un peu moins débordé monsieur Cullen. "_

Espèce de sale fouineuse, pas moyen qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires celle-là.

_- " La seule femme de ma vie madame Coop, c'est ma fille, je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'en occuper, elle est très bien comme ça. Bonne journée. "_

_Merde, maintenant je suis vraiment en retard_

**PDV Bella**  
Mercredi 18 avril

Alice frappait à ma porte depuis dix minutes, elle n'arrêterait pas. Je criais depuis dix minutes qu'il était tôt et que j'avais besoin de dormir mais, rien à faire, quand ce petit monstre a décidé de vous emmerder, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Je sortis du lit en râlant et lui ouvris la porte.

_- " Ah ! Enfin.  
- Mais tu es complètement folle.  
- Tiens, ton courrier.  
- Merci "_

Je jetais les factures sur la table pendant qu'Alice se préparait un café.

_- " Tu as bossé tard ?  
- J'ai un dossier à rendre demain.  
- Tu as cours à quelle heure ?  
- 14h00. "_

Je regardais l'horloge, 8h15. Ce n'est pas vrai. J'aurai pu dormir encore quatre heures. De toute façon, j'étais levé, autant en profiter pour travailler un peu sur mon dossier.

_- " Tu fais quoi là ?  
- Je vais finir ça, j'ai encore quelques trucs à changer.  
- Non, non, non. On va faire du shopping, il y a une nouvelle boutique qui a ouvert, il faut qu'on y aille.  
- Il faut que toi, tu y ailles, moi j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. "_

Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais, elle l'a fait, j'étais à 9h00 devant cette boutique. Après vingt minutes, je faisais encore le tour de la boutique et c'est vrai qu'il avait des choses plutôt pas mal, je pris trois hauts et un jean. Alice n'avait pas assez de bras pour tout porter, elle était accro au shopping.

On mangea rapidement vers midi dans une friterie puis je retournais chez moi chercher mon sac et mes cours …

Je restais jusqu'à 18h00 à la bibliothèque puis rentrais à mon appart. Je fis cuire des pâtes avec un pot de bolo, un peu de gruyère et me vautrais devant ma télé. Ce n'est que vers 22h00, que j'ouvrais mes factures sur la table.

60$ …120$ … 45$ … c'est quoi ça ?

Je lis la lettre une fois puis une deuxième fois.

_- " c'est quoi cette merde ? "_

Mariée ? Moi ? Une erreur ?

Je commençais à paniquer, il y avait une carte de visite.

**Jasper Hale. Avocat.  
Tél : 555-654-547**

_- " Quelle heure ? 22h10. Merde, heu … pas grave. "_

Je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro, une erreur, n'importe quoi. Je n'ai que 20 ans et j'ai connue que deux mecs dans ma vie, comment je pouvais être mariée ?

_- " Allo? dit une voix endormie.  
- Heu … allo … heu, je m'appelle Bella Swan. Je viens de voir votre lettre et … heu … je sais qu'il est tard mais, je pense qu'il y a une erreur.  
- Attendez. "_

Je l'entendis fermer une porte.

_- " Voilà, c'est bon. Oui, on a constaté une erreur dans nos dossiers. J'ai déjà contacté monsieur Cullen.  
- Qui ?  
- L'homme avec qui vous êtes marié.  
- C'est de pire en pire.  
- J'ai rendez-vous avec lui, demain à 15 heures, vous êtes libre ?  
- Oui. Oh ! Non, j'ai cours.  
- Je vois "_

Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça. Il fallait au moins que je vois avec qui j'étais mariée, un pervers ? Un vieux ? Un jeune ? Il était beau ou moche ? C'était peut-être un gros lard avec 10 mômes ou encore un psychopathe. Oh ! Mon dieu.

_- " Mademoiselle Swan ?  
- Hein? Oui, je viendrais. Je … je serais là.  
- Bien, vous avez ma carte de visite ?  
- Oui.  
- L'adresse y est inscrite.  
- Merci  
- Bonne nuit Bella.  
- A vous aussi. "_

Je raccrochais et me laissais tomber dans mon fauteuil. Pas possible. Je ne pris même pas le temps de finir mon dossier, je relis la lettre encore une fois et tapais Cullen sur Google.

Rien.

Bon, il n'est pas célèbre, dommage. J'aurais dû poser des questions à cet avocat sur ce Cullen. Je ne dormis pratiquement pas de la nuit, m'imaginant à quoi cet homme pouvait bien ressembler. Il avait peut-être des enfants ou il était peut-être aussi jeune que moi.

Je ne pouvais pas être mariée, je déteste les mariages, mes parents ont divorcés quand j'avais 8 ans, les parents d'Alice quand elle avait 11 ans, même ma voisine était divorcée.

Je m'endormis vers 6h00 du matin pour me réveiller à 7h00, je ne vous parle même pas de la tête au réveil. Je travaillais encore une heure sur mon dossier pour le rendre à 9h15 à mon prof. Je n'arrivais pas à manger à midi et j'étais déjà au rendez-vous à 13h30, j'attendais devant la porte de Jasper Hale.

**PDV Edward.**  
Mercredi 18 avril matin.

_  
- " PAPA  
- J'arrive Lena.  
- Tu as du courrier  
- Oh ! Merci._

_- On y va ?  
- Oui, oui. "_

Je pris le courrier avec et conduisais Lena à l'école. Pile à l'heure, un miracle.

_- " Fais attention ma puce.  
- Je t'aime papa. Viens me chercher à 16h00.  
- Je serais là. "_

Cette gamine causerait ma mort un jour. Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour avoir toujours la pêche comme ça. Je la vis courir vers ses amies et me faire un grand signe. Je lui rendis et partis au travail.

Les journées étaient longues et ennuyeuses mais, je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas risquer de chercher un autre emploi, c'était notre seule source de revenu. J'étais comptable, pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire de ma vie mais mon père m'avais convaincu de faire ça. Ça payait les factures et Lena ne manquait de rien.

_- " Salut Edward  
- Salut Emmett  
- Comment va Lena ?  
- Elle va bien. "_

Emmett ne me posait jamais de question sur la mère de Lena, personne ne me posait de questions, de toute façon, je n'aurais pas su y répondre, je ne la connaissais même pas.

Une fois installé, j'ouvrais mon courrier … c'est quoi ce délire ?

Jeudi 19 Avril

_- " PAPA !  
- Lena arrête de crier, tous les matins c'est la même chose.  
- Mais je vais être en retard.  
- Il nous reste vingt minutes. "_

Une fois Lena à l'école, elle se tourna vers moi.

_- " Papa ?  
- Oui  
- Où elle est ma maman ?  
- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ma puce ? "_

Elle baissa la tête et pour la première fois en 10 ans, je vis ma fille triste et sur le point de pleurer.

_- " Il y a une journée enfant/maman dans deux semaines.  
- Oh ! Je ne peux pas venir moi ?_  
_- C'est pour les mamans.  
- Tu veux qu'on demande à tata Rose ?  
- Non. "_

Elle détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture, je sortis à mon tour et la rattrapais.

_- " Lena. "_

Je vis qu'elle pleurait, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi. Toutes les femmes présentes me regardaient en fronçant les sourcils. L'absence de mère pour Lena faisait parler, on était dans un petit village et le moindre truc qui sortait de l'ordinaire faisait parler.

_- " On parlera de ça à la maison ok ?  
- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de maman ?  
- Tu en as une.  
- Elle est où ? "_

C'est la question à un milliard.

_- "J'en sais rien Lena, mais, je suis là moi hein ?  
- Pourquoi tu n'as personne dans ta vie ? "_

Ben aux dernières nouvelles, je suis marié à une femme que je ne connais même pas le prénom et je dois la voir pour la première fois aujourd'hui à 14h00.

_-" Tu voudrais que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ?  
- Oui. Comment je ferais plus tard ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Avec qui je pourrais parler de choses importantes de ma vie ? "_

Depuis quand elle parle comme ça ? Elle n'a que 10 ans.

_- " Heu … avec moi. Je suis ton père, je serais toujours là moi.  
- Mais ce n'est pas pareil.  
- On en reparlera de tout à la maison d'accord ? En attendant, évite de penser à ces choses là, tu es trop jeune pour ça.  
- Hum d'accord.  
- C'est tata Rose qui viendra te chercher ce soir.  
- Oui je sais. À ce soir papa.  
- Je t'aime mon poussin.  
- Je ne suis plus un bébé papa. " Dit-elle presque choquée que je dise « poussin » devant ses amies._

La matinée passa rapidement, je repensais à la conversation avec Lena puis au rendez-vous que j'avais avec Jasper Hale, mon avocat. Ça m'avait fait un choc en apprenant qu'il y avait eu une erreur et qu'aux yeux de la loi, j'étais marié. Il fallait juste signer deux papiers et c'était bon, j'allais reprendre mon statut de célibataire.

J'étais un peu en avance, une première. Un peu stressé peut-être de voir la femme qui est censé être ma femme. Était-elle plus jeune ? Plus veille ? Grande ou petite ? Avait-elle des enfants ? Sans m'en rendre compte, j'essayais de me la décrire mais impossible.

Je montais les escaliers et vis une jeune femme assis devant le bureau de Jasper. Elle avait des lunettes et un ordinateur portable ouvert sur ses genoux, elle tapait vite et semblait concentré. C'était peut être elle. Je ne fis pas spécialement attention.

Je m'assis à coté d'elle et soufflais un bon coup. Elle leva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Elle rougit directement et eu un petit sourire timide.

_- " Bonjour, lui dis-je  
- Bonjour. "_

Elle dégageait une odeur de fraise très agréable, elle porta un pull gris avec un jean noir et ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon lâche. Elle avait la peau très claire. Elle était très belle, vraiment très belle.

- _"Vous avez rendez-vous avec Jasper Hale ? "_

Sa voix était douce, calme et elle rougissait encore une fois.

_- " Oui. "_

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et referma son ordinateur, elle retira ses lunettes. On pouvait se noyer dans ses yeux, ce que je fis.

_- " Je suis Edward Cullen.  
- Et moi Bella Swan. "_

Alors j'étais marié à cette femme ? Elle était plus jeune, pas de doute la dessus.

_- " Ca me fait bizarre. Me dit-elle  
- oui à moi aussi. J'étais célibataire il y a deux jours et me voilà marié.  
- C'est pareil pour moi. "_

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année vint vers nous. Elle me regarda du haut en bas et me sourit.

_- Monsieur Hale a eu un imprévu, il sera là que dans deux heures, voulez-vous un autre rendez-vous ou préférez-vous l'attendre ici ?  
- Oh !  
- Moi c'est pareil, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, dit Bella  
- Heu … j'ai un appel à passer._

**PVD Bella.**  
Quelques minutes avant.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Un homme s'assit près de moi, il soufflait et je ne pu m'empêcher de lever la tête. J'ai failli lâcher mon pc quand il m'a regardée.

Comment fait-on pour avoir des yeux aussi verts ? Oh ! Et regardez-moi cette bouche et cette petite barbe. Oh ! Il me sourit. Je sentis mes joues chauffées et je lui rendis tant bien que mal son sourire.

_- " Bonjour  
- Bonjour "_

Inspire, respire, inspire, respire. Ça ne marche pas.

_- " Vous avez rendez-vous avec Jasper Hale ?  
- Oui "_

Oh merde, c'est lui. Bon OK, je suis marié à cet homme. D'ailleurs il est plus âgé que moi. Il devait surement avoir des enfants et même peut être une copine.

_- " Je suis Edward Cullen.  
- Et moi Bella Swan. "_

Je regardais ses mains et me mordis la lèvre inférieur, j'imaginais déjà tout ce que ses doigts pouvait me faire et cette bouche … reprends-toi Bella.

_- " Ca me fait bizarre. Lui dis-je  
- Oui à moi aussi. J'étais célibataire il y a deux jours et me voilà marié.  
- C'est pareil pour moi. "_

Célibataire ? Mon bas ventre aimait beaucoup ce mot là, ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans rendre de compte et … hum il me sourit encore.

_- " Monsieur Hale a eu un imprévu, il sera là que dans deux heures, voulez-vous un autre rendez-vous ou préférez vous l'attendre ici ?  
- Oh !  
- Moi c'est pareil, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, dis-je  
- Heu … j'ai un appel à passer."_

Il retira sa veste, il faut vraiment chaud ici. Il sourit et raccrocha.

_- " C'est bon pour moi, je vais attendre.  
- Bien, je vais prévenir monsieur Hale, dit la dame. "_

Edward reprit sa veste et me regardait.

_- " Je vais prendre un café, vous voulez venir avec moi ?  
- Oui "_

Prendre un café ? Je déteste le café. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose … heu … quel génie Bella.

_- " En fait, je dois … déposer l'ordinateur chez … ma voisine. Ce n'est pas le mien et elle en a besoin … donc … heu …  
- Vous voulez que je vous dépose ?  
- Ca serait gentil de votre part.  
- On peut se tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux. "_

S'il a gobé mon histoire c'est un miracle.

**PDV Edward**

Elle aurait pu trouver autre chose que rapporter son pc chez sa voisine mais cette fille me faisait vraiment de l'effet et en même pas une heure, j'avais déjà imaginé trente scénarios pour qu'on se retrouve que tous les deux.

Ce n'était pas trop mon truc de faire ça et la dernière fois, j'ai eu Lena. Ça faisait presque dix ans que je n'avais pas eu de relation, ma fille comptait plus que tout et je préférais me soulager seul plutôt et passer du temps avec ma fille plutôt que la laisser chez les autres et m'envoyer en l'air et sortir dans les bars. Lena était toute ma vie.

Mais là, je voulais cette fille, elle m'attirait incroyablement et apparemment c'était réciproque. C'est pour ça que j'avais proposé de la conduire chez son « _amie_ ».

_- " Tu veux monter ? J'ai du café aussi chez moi. "_

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et devint toute rouge. Encore plus sexy comme ça.

_- " D'accord "_

Une fois chez elle, elle toqua chez sa voisine, une petite brune sortit tout sourire.

_- " Bella ?  
- Je te rends ton ordinateur_. "

Je vis qu'elle faisait de grands yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler.

_- " Mon … ordinateur … oh ! Oui … heu … merci  
- De rien. Bye  
- Salut "_

On entra dans son appartement, elle me proposa de boire un café mais je refusais.

_- " Un soda ?  
- Non plus.  
- Un verre d'eau ? "_

Je m'approchais d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle me proposait une boisson, je retirais sa veste et la laissa tomber au sol.

_- " Un jus d'orange ?  
- Tu en as ?  
- Non "_

Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec une certaine urgence. Elles étaient douces et son parfum me rendait déjà fou.

**PDV Bella**

Ça c'est le pied.

Je lui rendis son baiser avec autant d'envie que lui, je lui retirais également sa veste et mes chaussures à la va vite. Comment un homme que je ne connais que depuis 1 heure pouvait me faire autant envie ?

Il prit mes fesses en coupe et me souleva sur lui, j'enroulais directement mes jambes autour de sa taille et fourrageaient dans ses cheveux. Il me déposa sur mon petit bureau, je jetais tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, feuille, stylos, agenda … rien à faire.

Il retira mon pull avec hâte et plongea son visage entre mes seins, sa petite barbe me piquait un peu, je gémis doucement lorsque je sentis sa langue traçait le bord de mon soutien gorge, je dégrafais celui-ci et le retira, il m'allongea prit mon sein droit en coupe pendant qu'il attaqua mon téton avec envie, je gémis et collais sa bouche encore plus sur mon sein.

Sa main descendit rapidement sur le bouton de mon jean … jean qui se trouva quelques secondes plus tard par terre, je me relevais, m'assis sur le bureau et fondis sur sa bouche. Il gémit lorsque sa langue entra dans ma bouche et caressa la mienne langoureusement, je m'empressais de déboutonnais sa chemise, un ou deux boutons sautèrent mais on y prêta pas attention.

Ses doigts caressèrent mon sexe à travers mon string, il l'écarta un peu et entra un puis deux doigts en moi.

_- " aaaahhh "_

Je déboutonnais rapidement son pantalon, il tomba à ses pieds. Je retirais ses doigts de mon sexe, je ressenti un vide immédiatement mais j'avais trop envie d'autre chose en moi pour le moment, je me mis debout en face de lui, je retirais mon string, son boxer tomba lui aussi à ses chevilles, c'était … un cadeau du ciel.

Il m'embrassa durement et me retourna, il colla son sexe sur mes fesses et prit mes seins en coupe, j'écartais encore peu les jambes et me penchais sur le bureau, il me caressa et me mordilla l'épaule à en laisser une marque.

_- " Merde  
- Quoi ?  
- Je n'ai pas de préservatif.  
- Un peu tard pour penser à ça, lui dis-je rigolant "_

Je pris un préservatif dans le tiroir juste à coté de moi lui passa.

_- " Maintenant si tu veux que je te viol sur place … aaaahhh "_

Il entra en moi une fois puis ressorti et entra d'un seul coup, frappant ainsi au plus profond de mon ventre.

_- " Ah putain "_

Je me penchais complètement sur le bureau et il commença ses va-et-vient. Ses coups étaient puissants et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir pris autant de plaisir avec un mec avant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était plus vieux que moi et qu'il avait de l'expérience ou encore parce que je n'avais pas eu de relation de puis 9 mois mais c'était trop bon.

_- " Plus vite Edward "_

Il agrippa mes hanches fermement et poussait en moi toujours plus fort et toujours plus vite.

_- " Aaahhh … oh oui.  
- Oui comme ça … plus vite!  
- Aaaah. "  
_  
On transpirait et on respirait vite et fort … je gémis à chaque coup qu'il me donnait … mon cœur allait exploser et mon clitoris était presque douloureux.

_- " Bella  
- aaAAAhh "_

Je criais son prénom lorsqu'il vint titiller mon clitoris rapidement, mon corps se tendit et des petites étoiles explosèrent devant mes yeux, mes oreilles bourdonnèrent et mes mains agrippèrent le bord bureau tellement fort que ça me fit mal.

Edward jouit dans le préservatif dans un râle de plaisir puis se laissa tomber sur moi, il se releva vite sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas me faire mal puis il se retira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil juste derrière.

Il posa sa tête sur le bord et ferma les yeux, essayant de rependre sa respiration, je souris et au lieu de me mettre à coté de lui, je me mis sur lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement cette fois-ci et me caressa délicatement l'épaule, là où il m'avait mordu.

_- " J'aurai pu tomber sur un mari moins doué. "_

Il me sourit puis son visage redevint sérieux.

_- " Faut qu'on parle.  
- Je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'ai 21 ans, je vis seule et si tout va bien, j'ai mon diplôme cette année. J'aimerais enseigner la littérature à l'université.  
- 21 ans ? Merde.  
- Mon âge te pose un problème ?  
- Un peu. J'ai 36 ans, j'ai une petite fille de 10 que j'élève seul et je suis comptable.  
- 36 ans ? Et une fille ? "_

Il fit pour se lever mais je posais mes mains sur ses épaules.

_- " Et sa mère elle est où ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai couché avec une fille et neuf plus tard, ma voisine est venue sonner à ma porte en me disant qu'une jeune femme m'avait laissé un bébé et une lettre. Je l'ai vue qu'une seule fois la fille. J'ai fais un test de paternité et c'est bien ma fille, depuis, je vis seul avec ma fille. "_

15 ans de différence et père d'une petite fille.

_- " Ca ne me dérange pas. Lui dis-je "_

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre, je l'embrassais langoureusement et on combla les trente minutes qui nous restaient …

**PDV Edward**

_- " Désolé pour le retard, nous dit Jasper.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dis-je "_

Bella me sourit et reporta son attention sur Jasper. C'est la première fois que j'étais content que quelqu'un soit en retard.

_- " Vous avez fait connaissance ?  
- Oui, un peu.  
- On est vraiment désolés de vous déranger, il vous suffit de signer ici et ici et vous serez à nouveau sur le marché des célibataires. "_

Je vis Bella hésiter mais, elle signa quand même. Ça me faisait un petit pincement au cœur, je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment et pourtant c'est la première fille avec qui j'avais été aussi intime depuis 10 ans. Je signais également.

_- " Voilà, c'est fait. Merci beaucoup. Dit Jasper  
- Bonne journée.  
- Au revoir "_

Une fois dehors, je vis Bella rougir et me faire un petit sourire timide. Je l'avais vue moins timide il y a 20 minutes.

_- " Je te dépose chez toi ? Demandais-je  
- Oh ! Heu … non ça ira, je vais prendre un taxi.  
- Tu veux qu'on se revoie ? "_

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte.

_- " Ouais. "_

On s'échangea nos numéro de téléphone et je la déposais tout de même chez elle. Elle se tourna et m'embrassa tendrement. Il y n'avait plus la différence d'âge, ni même que j'étais papa d'une petite fille de 10 ou qu'elle était encore à l'école. Il y avait que nous deux dans cette voiture et pour une fois en dix ans, mon cœur recommençait à battre.

_- " Je t'appelle demain, me dit-elle  
- D'accord. Merci pour le café. "_

Elle rigola.

_- " De rien. Si tu es en manques de caféine, n'hésite pas.  
- Ma fille dort chez une de ses amies demain soir.  
- Disons 19h00 chez moi ?  
- Je viendrais.  
- Je cuisinerais.  
- A demain alors.  
- Ouais "_

Elle m'embrassa rapidement et sortit de la voiture, elle me fit un petit sourire et entra dans son immeuble. Si j'avais su qu'être marié allait me rendre heureux, je l'aurais fait plus vite.

* * *

Voilà mon Os pour le concour Eclipse sur le forum Love Lemon in fic

Adresse: .

Je n'ai pas gagné mais j'ai participé :)


End file.
